The major objectives of this study are as follows: 1. to learn why some innovations in mental health services continue to be viable while others of equal value do not survive much beyond an initially successful period of operation; 2. to develop a set of generalizations postulating conditions that facilitate the sustaining of worthwhile change in mental health organizations; 3. to develop a teachable multicomponent model for organization development-type consultation to mental health organizations and related institutions aimed, in part, at helping organizations to achieve the optimal conditions of the theory mentioned in objective 2; 4. to field-test and evaluate this consultation model in several mental health settings, and to refine it based on outcomes of the field-tests; 5. to prepare a series of study reports and other publications, including a comprehensive package of training materials for consultants who work with human service organizations. From 1975 through 1978, the investigators plan to engage in four major phases of programmatic research and product development: 1. an initial period of study planning, 2. completion of a series of case studies of promising innovations, some sustained in operation, others not; 3. development of a consultation model for facilitating sustained implementation of constructive change in mental health organizations; and 4. preparation of study reports and publications.